Lose It
by hoLLywOOdgrrl
Summary: JONAS Macy Misa was never one to back down from a challenge. Besides, he could only hold it for so long. Joe/Macy drabble


**This random idea just pounced on my brain on my way home from work last week. It's my first Jacy! I apologize in advance for the slight OOC Macy. It isn't too bad though.**

**Enjoy it bb's!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Disney does. But I do own Christian Bale. (shut up cayce!)**

----

Macy Misa was a competitor. She was the most athletic girl to ever attend Horace Mantis. If there was a game, race, match, competition, or contest happening, she was sure to be a part of it. She could make more baskets, run faster, jump higher, spit further than anyone else at school. Not only was she a competitor, Macy Misa was a _winner._

So when Joe Lucas challenged her to one of her all time favorite contests, of course she was game. She was determined to make that boy cry.

But now, sitting in front of him, Macy suddenly felt nervous. She had never done it with Joe before and he had a way of making her feel just a little bit insecure. And it wasn't just because he was a member of JONAS. That small detail flew out the window when Macy was in competitor mode. What if she wasn't good enough? Would he make fun of her? She shook the traitorous thoughts from her mind and put on her game face.

Joe simply smirked, clearly enjoying having her here, doing this with him. But once she started it was –_OH!_- like nothing he had ever experienced before. He knew he wasn't going to last for very long.

"Macy," he breathed, "I didn't know you were so good at this!"

Macy shrugged. "It's not like this is my first time."

"Really? You've done this before?"

"Um, only all the time!" Macy giggled, struggling and failing to keep a straight face. "In fact, I just did this with Kevin a few days ago."

"He never told me about it," Joe replied, his eyebrows casting downward.

"He doesn't have to tell you everything. Now shut up, I can't concentrate."

"Right. Sorry," Joe said as he leaned back into the couch, never breaking eye contact with the petite brunette. Macy intensified her actions for a moment, eliciting a soft groan from the Lucas brother. It was Macy's turn to smirk. However, Joe was not one to let go that quickly.

"I'm impressed," Macy remarked after a bit, shifting slightly. "Kevin didn't last nearly this long."

"That's because I'm manlier than he is. Obviously."

"Maybe if you keep repeating that enough it will become true." Joe's mouth opened to protest, but he quickly shut it again. She was merely trying to distract him. But he had to admit, this sassy side of her really got him going.

They both heard the front door open, but neither of them stopped what they were doing. They had already gone this far, why stop now? They might as well finish what they started.

Nick walked into the room and stopped short when he saw that Macy was in their living room. With Joe. A small smile crept onto his face when he realized what they were up to.

"Dude, you've got no chance. You're gonna lose it soon," he told his older brother.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh. Macy's got skills. She and I did it the other day."

Joe's mouth dropped open a little. "So you've done this with both of my brothers? Have you done it with Frankie too?!"

"Of course not!" Macy protested. "He's not ready for me yet. He needs more practice."

Nick chuckled at that, but then quickly frowned. "Come on Mace! Focus! Do it harder! Joe cannot outlast me!"

"Gee, thanks for the support bro. And by the way, I've already lasted longer than –" his sentence was cut short as Macy obeyed Nick's orders. Joe's knuckles were turning white as he desperately clung onto the couch. "Macy, I…it, it burns Mace!"

"Then give it up Joe! Lose it already!" she hollered.

Joe let out an exasperated groan and just like that, his eyes closed. And it was all over.

"A-ha! Yes! I won!" Macy yelled, jumping up and clapping her hands excitedly. Nick gave the girl a pat on the back for a job well done. Joe folded his arms and pouted. He was embarrassed he had lost, but was also spent from the strain of holding it for so long.

"I want a do-over!" he called out childishly.

"Meh, maybe some other day. When you can handle it."

Joe glared at her retreating back. He vowed that we would completely _annihilate _Macy Misa the very next staring contest they had.

----

**You weren't expecting that were you?! Or are you just so incredibly stellar & perceptive and you knew what was happening all along? **

**If you said the latter, I say you're a liar. **

**I kid, I kid.**

**Leave me a review you cool cats! I thrive on the feedback!**

**Oh and if you're on twitter, I'm deniGee. Follow me for updates on my exciting (??) life!**

**xoxo Deni**


End file.
